


My little Universe

by a_spec_intheOcean



Series: Can't have a universe with no Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anorexia, Bullying, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Gen, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spec_intheOcean/pseuds/a_spec_intheOcean
Summary: Join us as we helplessly watch Yaz struggle...this fic will be a prequal to 'a universe with a shell of Yaz', in this one we see how Yaz develops an eating disorder
Series: Can't have a universe with no Yaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My little Universe

**Author's Note:**

> so we start this saga with a very little insecure Yaz, who we love. 
> 
> Just something to note, she is young at this point so I didn't want the writing to make her old before her time - I promise chapters will get longer and writing will get more sophisticated as she grows!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we start this saga with a very little insecure Yaz, who we love.
> 
> I promise chapters will get longer and writing will get more sophisticated as she grows!!
> 
> ALSO if you'd like to see the moodboard for this fic head over to my tumblr using this link: https://literally-living4tuesdays.tumblr.com/post/630692469846278145/my-little-universe-aspecintheocean-doctor  
> (it took me hours of editing so I really would appreciate it 😊)

Today is the day. The day we finally get our SATs results. All my best efforts and fears, of failure and not being enough lies in an envelope. In a big A4 brown envelope. That was deep Yaz, chill a bit yeah? Good. 

Lot of the others in my class have opened theirs even though Mrs. Williams told them not to open them till they got home.

I slipped mine straight into my bag, it didn't fit properly but all the same. I'm not gonna peek not even once. Not till I get home

I wait by the school gates with my best friend, Poppy. But we're both in our own worlds, we have a cool friendship like that, we don't _have_ to play tag or whatever together to be friends. Sometimes we just daydream at the same time. Or we'll walk home in silence and it's fine.

She even waits for my stupid younger sister with me most days and walks part way home with us she stays even when mum meets us halfway.

Mum and dad would probably let me walk all the way home myself by now- I am 12- if it wasn't for Sonya I won't have to meet mum half way back form school each day. Poppy never tells anyone about that though. Like I said she's a good friend, the best even, I'm so glad we're going to the same secondary.

Sonya got her end of year report today. Which is probably why she's taking extra long talking to her friends. I just know she's already peeled back the envelope and looked at her's. She got the smuggest of smiles on her face, which means she's done better than some of her friends, clearly. 

End of year results aren't as big a deal as SATs, although I didn't know that before now. It's the most important thing I've ever done and I don't want to fail at it. I decides what sets you in in secondary, I have to do well otherwise everyone will think I'm stupid. 

What was I saying about Sonya? Oh yeah how unimportant end of year reports are, but still it should be important to her. Important enough to do as she's told and not open it till we get home. She has no self control sometimes.

_ha! You can talk Yaz! Barely shown self control since SATs!_ I tell myself off for being too self important and and I don't know big headed, like I'm looking down on people. I'm not important or impressive enough to do that.

I just didn't want to open the test results at school, just in case they were rubbish. 

That would just be so embarrassing, especially given that I worked so hard form them as well. Went to every after school SATs club that was on. Got my mum to not let me on the computer till I'd done all my homework. I'd pulled out all the stops for SATs, even though all the teachers said that they don't really make a difference. 

I guess that's just want I'm like, nothing if not a useless try hard.

I wish, pray even that I've done well, I don't want to be a disappointment. Allah please don't let me let my family down. I need to do well. Sonya's the pretty, popular one, that leaves me to be the intelligent one. And I can't let the side down. I just can't. Guess that's what makes me a try hard, and the fact that I'm never gonna be top of the class is what makes me useless. 

Sonya ambles over and we set off.

"So, Sonya how's your report?" Poppy asks

"Not bad, go a few 3's and -get this I got a 4a in my C.I.T and pshce! Gabby only got a 3s and some 2s and so did my other friend Emma. Maddy did really well but she always does-she's such a goody-goody I don't really know why I'm friends with her, I mean other than she's Livi's twin. Livi's cool and she does gymnastics. Maddy's just boring."

"That's rude!"

"But it's TRUE though! She's so boring!"

"You don't have to do gym to be fun. In fact you could go to extra maths support club and still be cool and fun"

Sonya puzzles over this for a while in silence, clearly trying to process how someone who does extra maths is fun.

"Look at high school musical. Who's the coolest girl there?"

"Gabriela, obviously." Sonya says as if poppy is super thick.

"Exactly, and Gabriela does extra maths and is also a science genius!" I can't help myself. I see what she's doing here or at least try to do. I just crack up.

Another moment of silence from Sonya. I don't know whether it's because she's staring at me in disgust or whether she's confused. Either way in this moment I don't care "Yeah but she's only cool because she sings and dances too?" 

"Yeah but, it doesn't matter if someone's cool or not, or whether they sing, dance or whatever, they can still be your friends! Yaz doesn't do gym and she's still fun!"

My laugh dies down to a smile, Poppy really is a good friend. Then I realise she's not actually complimenting me. She's saying I'm not cool. That I don't have anything that sets me out. Not really.

I do okay in school, better than Sonya, but not well… it's one thing to know that. But it's another for someone else to know and say that, let alone your best friend to say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think so far... I'm a right sucker for needing validation

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think so far... I'm a right sucker for needing validation


End file.
